kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
'Silvereye'... Is this really who i am?
Is this who i am? Is this the form i took... That people feared me? Can i ever change back.. To Who i was? Name: Arosin 'Silvereye' Forestclaw Race: Till the Test: Night elf After: Worgen Age: 24 (human years) class: Druid (Arch, Grove) occupation: Forest dweller Description: His fur is white/grey colore. some spots on his fur are more ruffled then other. his ears are more darkish just like his manes. His eyes are Silver with abit of green through it. he got two arm tattoos symbolizing some magic source he uses. he is very muscular for the worgen kind. but thats also because the race he first was.. it combined. 'In doubt, I prefer my magic.. Soothing' 'S'ilver was born as a calm and steady night elf. His parents was overjoyed with the baby. and raised him up and spoiled him with everything. At the age of 17 (Human age), Asorin (Silver) started to study for the powerfull magic of the druid way. As he chosen for the Grove. Where his heart felt right when the words were spoken. He studied the druid Restorative magic for 2 years. henching he also wanted to learn shapeshifting. Another year pasted, and the magic in him grew stronger. The final test came for the shapeshifting part. And something went wrong... The druid that was examining him. was focusing on him. but couldn't not see the disaster incoming. from another student. that casted a magic spell out of the tree they lived in. and mixxed with the shapeshift spell of Asorin. Making him shapeshift into a worgen.. And never get out of it again. As he notices his body changed. he felt himself a enemy to the night elves. and left Ashenvale with instant. He hide around azeroth for over a year. In any place he could find. And helped people that were sick. or wounded when he passes them. After that year he showed himself. and want to finish his study. He learned all magic he need to learn. and made his way to becoming a archdruid. His powers stronger, and more spells he can choose from. ''-Taken from a part of the hiding-'' The worgen walked along the path through the deserted area of The barrens, hoping for a source of water, else he would dry out. and die.. as he wonders the path. he notices a human and a night elf. The night elf coughing and shivering on the ground. the worgen slowly walked to them. and speak with Numble. calm but rough voice "Don't be scared of me, Noble human.. I won't hurt you.. Let me take a look at your friend... In trade for water." The human looks at the worgen with a glare. hesitating to allow the worgen to cure his friend. but after a cough of blood from the night elf. he agree and let the worgen take a look. He notices the worgen use chants and magic that felt like a relief when the green light glowed from his friends body. suddenly the night elf stopped shivering and calmed down. The human looks completely Flabergested at the worgen, the worgen speak "When in doubt, I prefer my magic... Soothing... Like the wind.." The worgen accepted the water pouch. takes a deep bow. and leaves for the north. Back to Ashenvale